


Catching up

by Smt_author_etc



Category: Xendra
Genre: F/F, Smut, Yuri, explicit information, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smt_author_etc/pseuds/Smt_author_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra and Alexandra have been friends since kindergarten and neighbors too. But in 4th grade Kemdra moves away taking along Alex's heart too. One day they meet eachother at the mall and have a small but happy reunion and decided to catch up else where. They headed to Kendra's house since she lives alone too and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend who liked a person](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+who+liked+a+person).



> WARNING: THIS CONTENT HAS EXPLICIT SEXUEL CONTENT. IF YOU ARE A YOUNG ADIENCE WHO IS 17 OR YOUNGER PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. THANK YOU.

Alex and Kendra were just catching up on how things went after they met each other at the mall and went to Kendra's house. " Hey Kendra what do you think about lesbian sex?" Alex asked. Kendra smiled awkwardly and laughed, " I think it's norm ya know? I'm cool with it." Alex blushes and beamed at Kendra sheepishly 

F A S T F O R W A R D T O S M U T

Kendra kissed Alex gently on the lips while putting her hand on the back of Alex's neck and began to slide her hand down Alex's spine towards her butt. Alex was surprised at first but slowly melted into it, she had been waiting for this moment since she had liked Kendra for a while. Moaning Alex put her arms around Kendra's waist tightly and moved closer to her. Opening Alex's mouth she let Kendra slide her tongue in and dance with her own tongue in a battle for dominance. Kendra won and continued to French kiss Alex. Kendra put a flushed Alex on her bed and took off both of their clothing. All of them. Sliding Alex's legs open she got in between them and spread open Alex's nether-lips apart to reveal her dark pink labia pussy. " You have a really pretty cunt. I want to taste it," Kendra says huskily. Looking at Alex's face while nearing her pussy Kendra took an experimental lick on her pussy from the her hole to her clit. Alex jumped slightly at the pleasurable feeling and blushed heavily. Kendra smirked and licked even more up and down Alex's pussy each lick getting more intense and jolts ran through Alex's body. "Ah~ Kendra I'm gonna cum soon!" Kendra worked even faster after hearing Alex say that eager to taste the juices from her pussy. Kendra began to suck on Alex's clit and slid a finger slowly into Alex's pussy, with each thrust inside Alex Kendra curled her fingers which Alex in response arched her back in ecstasy. Having 4 fingers in Alex now Kendra speeds up while Alex writhes and moans loudly. "Ahh~ I'm cumming! KendraaaaaAaa~" Spasming Alex shudders around Kendra's fingers. Alex pushed Kendra onto her back and sucked on her hard nipples with sliding her hand towards Kendra's pussy. "Ooohhhhh~ Yes that feels so good!" Kendra exclaims. Alex was rubbing Kendra's exposed clit in a fast pace while rubbing her wet, dripping pussy on Kendra's soft, white, and creamy thighs. Slipping a finger in Alex rubbed the walls of Kendra's wet and warm pussy, "You feel so good Kendra~" Kendra moans and grips her brown hair and the sheets of the bed. Adding more fingers Alex could feel Kendra tightening around her and began licking her clit. "Ahh~ I'm cumming!!!!!" Kendra squealed. At the same time Alex came again too and moaned along with her in their high of their orgasms. Spreading Alex's legs Kendra began to scissor her. Their sensitive clits rubbed against each other while Alex reached to Kendra and started to pinch and massage Kendra's nipples. Kendra moaned and reached down to finger Alex. They both were in a world of ecstasy, Alex felt a molten hot warmth spreading from her abdomen to the rest of her body and could see stars. Kendra felt a hot boiling warmth spread from her pussy and clit to the rest of her body and could see white spots in her vision. "Ahhhhhh~ I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!!!" Kendra chanted. "Ahhh! I'm gonna cum too!! Let's cum together!!" "Ahhhhhhhh!" They both came, fell back and was grabbed by the hands of sleep.


End file.
